


I Believe In You and Me

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [56]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Junior and Tani agree to go on a date.
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey
Series: Finding My Way [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 1





	I Believe In You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)  
Title: I Believe In You and Me  
Characters: Tani Rey, Junior Reigns  
Pairing: Junior/Tani  
Rating/Warning: PG. Het.  
Summary: Junior and Tani agree to go on a date.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing and to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman, and Peter M. Lenkov own this show and these characters.  
Words: 184 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Wish

FMW #56: I Believe In You and Me

After they shared that first and so far only kiss, it had been on their minds for months. But work always interrupted. 

So, Tani decided to do something about it. She texted McGarrett and told him that she and Junior weren't coming in today. He'd said he wanted an explanation later. 

She agreed and drove over to pick up Junior. Today was the day things changed. She would make damn sure of that.

Tani arrived at McGarrett's house just as Junior walked out. "You're coming with me, Juns. It's time for our first date. Time to stop putting it off."

Junior heard Tani and wondered why she was here. He didn't have to wait for long. "I can't wait. But wait, did you take it up with the boss?"

Tani nodded. "I did. Now, today's about us. Nothing's going to interrupt us. I believe in you and me and what we mean to each other. Let's go on a date."

Junior walked over to Tani, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. He pulled back a few moments later and said, "Your wish is my command."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
